Animology2:What they'll never tell
by shego1142
Summary: Complete! A short story set during the Animology episode. This is what happened between Shego and Drakken. It is also my first fic.Rated K ,tell me please if that is not correct. There is now a rewrite! :D I rewrote it! it's a lot easier to read now!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic and of course it is about Shego and Drakken,and I am not sure what a fluff is,but I think it applies here. I might write more to this. I had some alternate endings in mind.**

"Soooo, what are you?" Shego asked,her faced buried in the green book. "Not done yet,you?" Her blue employer answered. "Uhhh, hold on." She was then muttering to her self, "If I fell in a hole what clothes would I be wearing?" _Ugh,you have gotta be kidding me._Drakken looked at her while she momentarily considered igniting the book. "Shego,the bet!" He warned,reminding her of a bet the Hench men had given them,while saying something about the both of them being too impatient.

A few moments later

"Ugh,finally!" Shego said lighting the book in green flames."Um Shego,was that even necessary?" Drakken said staring at what remained of the book. "Maybe not,but I am done and glad!" "Hmm ,so, what are you?" "Heh, I'm an Emerald Panther." "Wow,fitting, your sole mate?" "Oh, I didn't read that." "Oh,well if you didn't, I'm not either." He said closing the book. "You?" Laughing he replied "Blue,Puppy." "Hmm,fitting."She said, a bit mockingly. "How is a puppy fitting!" "Your eyes....sometimes ,the way they look sad,black and all,..... cute." She said muttering the last word. "What did you say,the last part?" "Nothing,just, how you have freaky black eyes,I'm gonna go to my room,kay?" "Kay,me too"

When they got to their separate rooms they had the similar thought: _"He'll never know."_

_"She'll never know."_

On the page that Drakken had folded read:Blue Puppy:Dependent,unintentionally sweet,but does not usually notice obvious things or other people. The soul mate of the Blue Puppy is the

Emerald Panther.

**Well do you like it? Hate it? please review.**


	2. REWRITE! :D and bunnies

**Hello! OMS! I finally rewrote this! YAY Okay, I'm leaving the first part up to remind me how little I knew about this site... I knew how to write, but I didn't know my computer decides to completely screw my formatting over.. :p oh well, this will be a lot easier to read and all! :D lol, I didn't know what fluff was either... oh well, now I do! **

**ENJOY... or else.. btw , has anyone else's brains turned into carrots? because I swear the evil little red eyed plot bunnies with rabies are snacking on my carrot brain... ... HELP! lol,**

**Reid the rewrite!**

* * *

"Soooo, what are you?" Shego asked, her faced buried in the green book.

"Not done yet, you?" Her blue employer answered.

"Uhhh, hold on." She said, flipping the page. "If I fell in a hole what clothes would I be wearing?" '_Ugh, you have gotta be kidding me.' _Shego rubbed her temples with her gloved claws, glaring at the book.

Drakken looked up the moment she was easily considering igniting the book.

"Shego, the bet!" He warned. He was referring to the bet some of the Hench-men had given them, saying something about the two of them being impatient… whatever it was that particular Hench-man had been lucky Shego hadn't heard what he'd said. No matter, if they won the Hench-men would leave for the next two weeks… which, now that Drakken thought about it, meant everyone won, really.

* * *

"Ugh, finally!" Shego said lighting the book in green flames.

"Um, ..Shego, was that even necessary?" Drakken said staring at what remained of the book.

"Yes." Drakken stared, open mouthed.

"So, what are you?"

"Heh, I'm an Emerald Panther."

"Wow, fitting, your sole mate?"

"Oh, I didn't read that."

"Oh, well if you didn't, I'm not either." He said closing the book.

"You?" She asked indignantly.

"Blue. Puppy." He said shoulders slumping.

"Hmm, fitting." She said mockingly.

"How is a puppy fitting!"

"Your eyes...sometimes ,the way they look sad, black and all... cute."

"What did you say, the last part?"

"Nothing, just, how you have freaky black eyes, I'm gonna go to my room, kay?"

"Uh, me too….didn't have to be so mean.. my eyes aren't that weird" he grumbled all the way to his room. Yet, behind the denial and the grumbling, both coworkers shared the similar thoughts;

_"He'll never know."_

_"She'll never know."_

The page that Drakken had folded read:

_**Blue Puppy**_: _Dependent, unintentionally sweet, but is often oblivious, and sometimes insincere with others. _

_The soul mate of the Blue Puppy is the_

_**Emerald Panther**_.

**The End.**

* * *

**Oh Review, or Red-eyed plot bunnies with rabies will devour _your_ brain next! **

**and all the Blue Puppies of the world will give you the puppy pout in simultaneous intervals of five minutes.**

** Everyday. **

**Until your heart breaks. **

**Or you review. whichever comes last. ... **

**So you know, review! 3**


End file.
